


Lignum Vitae

by CasTheButler



Series: The Bartender Series [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Death, Losing a friend, Mourning, Rememberance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: They’d been told he’d be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. The doctors were god damn liars.- Roland dies.





	Lignum Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from and it's very short but I just felt like this was the story.

“Hey,” Sebastian says, sitting down next to him. Andrew turns to look at him.

“Hey,” he replies, his voice hoarse. Sebastian is picking at the knuckle of his thumb. Andrew reaches across and covers the other man’s hand with his own. Sebastian blinks back another onslaught of tears.

“Is it bad I don’t know half the people here?” Sebastian manages to force out. “He was my partner and I just -” he trails off hopelessly.

“It’s bullshit.” Andrew supplies and Sebastian laughs.

“I knew I liked you the best,” he says, with a genuine smile. Andrew gives him one back.

“Don’t tell Neil you said that. I think he has a complex.” Andrew says. Sebastian hums quietly to himself.

“Well yes, that’s Neil for you.” Sebastian stands up wearily. “I don’t like having all of these people in my house. I just want to mourn him in peace. I want this to be over.”

 

It had been an accident. Drunk driver. Red light. Neil had gotten the call at three am and shaken Andrew awake in a panic.

“Roland’s in the hospital,” Neil had said. They’d been told he’d be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. The doctors were god damn liars.

 

Andrew takes a deep breath in and roots himself back into the present. He knows the doctors did their best. Sebastian has disappeared into the kitchen. Andrew spots an elderly woman he knows to be Roland’s Abuela and makes his way over to her, she’s staring misty-eyed at the candles left for her Nieto.

“la vida no es justa,” she says softly. Andrew having learnt enough Spanish from Roland, Nicky and Neil replies,

“No, it really isn’t.” Roland’s Abuela reaches her hand out over the dancing flames. “He was a good man. I hope you’re all proud of him.” Andrew tells her.

“I am,” she says, taking Andrew by the arm and steering him to a surprisingly empty couch. “Tell me about him.”

Andrew does, Andrew tells her everything.

The time Roland had gotten everyone together for midnight tacos. The time Roland had gotten them all wasted trying out new cocktails and had to take care of them the whole next day. The way Roland would cheat at board games because he had a ridiculous competitive streak. The way Roland would kiss Sebastian’s temples if he was stressed. The time Andrew and Roland had taken Roland’s truck and driven a little too fast across three state lines. The time they’d all gone to Germany to see Nicky, and it had turned into an impromptu trip around Europe. The day Roland and Sebastian had adopted their dog Apple Pie and then refused to change her name.

He tells her, and he tells her, and he tells her until the sun is well gone. He tells her, and they cry together.


End file.
